A découvert
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Il suffit d'un mariage et d'un besoin d'isolement. Les grands esprits se rencontrent dit-on...


**A découvert.**

_A Sophie, Camille et Lucas_

_En espérant que vous aimerez_

C'est un beau vendredi. Le soleil fait briller les arbres et l'herbe fraîche. Je suis entourée de personnes et ça me rend nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais aimé la foule. Je m'excuse un instant et sors de la bâtisse pour m'isoler. J'ai ce besoin de rester seule encore quelques instants avant de retourner auprès de toute cette agitation. Bien que le mariage ait lieu demain, de nombreuses personnes sont présentes dans le château loué pour l'occasion. C'est un bel endroit. Un gigantesque jardin enveloppe l'immense maison et une plage privée est même à notre disposition. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les moyens financiers pour cet événement n'ont pas été calculés. _Rien n'est trop beau pour ma fille,_ avait dit la mère de la future mariée. Cette situation me déprime un peu. Mes parents ne pourront jamais dire ce genre de choses... Et puis, c'est assez épuisant d'être ''la dernière à marier'' du groupe. Je me sens terriblement seule.

Je continue d'avancer dans l'herbe scintillante. Sous l'impulsion, j'enlève mes ballerines. Mes pieds caressent le doux tapis vert. Je soupire de bonheur et marche avec plaisir, toujours plus loin. J'aimerais être ailleurs. Harry ne comprend pas. Mais forcément, lui, ne peut pas comprendre. Depuis la fin de la guerre il vit une idylle parfaite avec Ginny. La solitude amoureuse, il ne la connaît pas. Ni le sentiment d'isolement qui m'oppresse.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la guerre. Et cela n'a pas été de tout repos. Ma rupture avec Ron a eu un goût amer pour moi. Bien que je sois celle qui ait mis fin à notre relation. Harry a été présent pour Ron et m'a légèrement délaissé. Par respect pour les Weasley, j'ai sauté plusieurs repas familiaux. Et désormais, je ne me sens plus à ma place. Avec Calvin, mon dernier petit-ami, je pensais avoir enfin trouvé le bon. Mais c'était avant de le voir au lit avec une autre. Je me demande ce qui cloche chez moi... Je ne dois pas être faite pour l'amour, simplement. En fin de compte, il n'y a que dans mon travail que je suis épanouie. Il faut dire que j'en ai deux. Grâce à ça, je ne ressens que peu la solitude. Je suis à la fois médicomage et écrivain. Je m'épuise dans mes tâches et ne rentre chez moi que pour manger, dormir et écrire. Je suis plutôt ravie de mon succès en tant qu'auteur. Je publie sous un pseudonyme, Shawnee Emloyrie, un anagramme d'Hermione Weasley (à l'époque de mon premier livre, j'étais en couple avec Ron et croyais en notre histoire). Personne n'est au courant de ma vraie identité à part mon éditeur bien sur. C'est par ailleurs assez drôle de voir les critiques de mes amis. Je suis l'auteur favorite de Ginny. Elle rêve de me rencontrer. Harry aime bien mes livres, mais reste à savoir s'il ne dit pas ça pour faire plaisir à sa femme. Ron ne les a jamais lu. Molly n'a pas cuisiné pendant deux jours, le temps qu'il lui a fallut pour finir mon dernier roman. Ron n'en était pas très content. Arthur a trouvé les détails sur les moldus fascinants. Ce qui ressorte le plus dans leur critique est que j'écris bien, mon style est fluide et agréable. Mon intelligence est plaisante sans être lourde ou vantarde. En somme, mes différents écrits ont fait leur effet. Ce métier me plaît vraiment. Les mots me viennent naturellement et je les couche sur papier avec bonne humeur. J'aime devenir quelqu'un d'autre, m'inventer une vie de toute pièce. Je suis une vraie passionnée !

Je m'arrête. Je suis arrivée à la plage privée du domaine. J'ai une soudaine envie de me baigner. Je retire ma robe, ayant déjà mon maillot de bain sur moi et laisse mes affaires sur l'herbe bordant le sable. Je m'avance vers la mer et la laisse me lécher les pieds. L'eau n'a pas l'air très froide. Je me glisse doucement dans le liquide salé. Il y a si longtemps que je ne me suis pas baignée. Je savoure cet instant entre moi et la mer puis plonge. Je regrette de ne pas connaître de sort qui permettrait de voir nettement sous l'eau (s'il existe). Je regrette aussi de ne pas avoir acheté une paire de lunette sous-marine. L'océan est tellement beau et mystérieux... Je remonte à la surface, l'air me manque. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et fais la planche. C'est fou comme je me sens relaxée et en paix. Je reste quelques instants en pleine harmonie avec l'élément puis décide qu'il est temps d'y retourner, j'ai déjà trop tardé. Je nage un peu pour ensuite marcher sur le sable. Une silhouette est assise à côté de mes affaires. Des cheveux roux. Mais une carrure d'Homme. Merlin merci ce n'est pas Ron.

-Tu es Hermione c'est ça ?

Charlie. Le Weasley qui m'est inconnu. Je hoche la tête et prends la serviette qu'il me tend. Je suis un peu gênée d'être avec ce garçon que je ne connais pas et qui plus est, en maillot de bain.

-J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. Explique-t-il.

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il me parle de la serviette et le remercie d'un chuchotement. Il m'intimide un peu. D'après Ron, Charlie est un solitaire. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il s'est lui aussi isolé de la sauterie. Je ne m'en plains pas spécialement, il me procure une bonne excuse pour rester éloigner des autres. J'aimerais engager la conversation, mais je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je ne vais pas lui sortir une idiotie genre ''Alors, la Roumanie ?''. S'il y est encore après toutes ces années, c'est que ça lui plaît. Je me baisse pour prendre ma robe puis l'enfile. Je passe la serviette sur mes cheveux. Je prendrais une douche dès notre retour au château. Pour lui montrer que je ne veux pas partir et puisqu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger, je m'assieds à ses côtés. On reste un instant en silence à contempler la mer qui s'agite.

-Alors, que penses-tu de ce mariage ?

La question à traverser mes lèvres sans que j'y réfléchisse. Je me demande sincèrement ce qu'il peut bien en penser. Il est toujours là aux mariages mais je n'ai jamais fait attention à lui. Il est trop discret pour ça.

-Je t'avouerai que je m'en fiche, je suis là pour faire mon devoir et faire plaisir à ma famille.

Ca a le mérite d'être clair. J'en suis un peu impressionnée. L'honnêteté est une belle qualité. Et savoir qu'il est franc avec moi me mets plus à l'aise.

-Mais je suis content pour Ronny, cette Marie a l'air d'être..

Il réfléchit et je comprends qu'il cherche un adjective adéquate. Je me lance en mettant à nu mon opinion. Je ne la déteste pas mais je ne suis pas une grande fan. Elle a de nombreuses similitudes avec Lavande. Le côté cruche et pot de colle en moins. Cette fille a de la classe, le sait et s'en joue. Elle est quelque peu capricieuse mais l'argent de sa famille y est pour beaucoup. Au moins elle reste polie et correcte. Parfois il lui arrive même d'être drôle.

-Elle est sympa. Un peu trop directive et superficielle à mon goût, mais elle a un bon fond.

-Une gosse de riche qui se sait belle. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait avec Ron.

Ce n'est pas très gentil, mais je me retiens de lui faire remarquer. Surtout que je me suis également posée cette question. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de le juger.

-Pourquoi fuis-tu ce mariage ?

Sa question me prend un peu de court. J'apprécie qu'il ne tourne pas autour du pot. Il semble tellement différent de Ron... Je le détaille un peu. Il est musclé, mais c'est normal puisqu'il travaille avec des dragons. Il en porte d'ailleurs des cicatrices assez prononcées. Son visage est carré. Il est très viril. Ses cheveux courts sont roux foncés. Ils sont coiffés pour l'occasion mais un léger épis persiste. Ils doivent souvent être en bataille. Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il n'a pas de tâches de rousseur. Il est indéniable qu'il est beau. Ses yeux verts me regardent, il attend sa réponse et se demande pourquoi je suis si longue à répondre. C'est ce que je pense y lire du moins. Je replie mes jambes et pose ma tête sur mes genoux.

-Je ne me sens pas à ma place.

Il a un petit rire.

-Pourtant ce sont tes amis et ma famille est quasiment la tienne. Tu devrais être plus à l'aise que moi.

-Mhh. En toute honnêteté, je pense qu'on se berne dans les illusions. Harry et Ron sont aurors, ils sont toujours ensembles et il y a peu de place pour la petite médicomage. Sauf quand je les soigne évidement. Et puis... Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de centres d'intérêts communs. Depuis ma rupture avec Ron nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés. Pour le reste de ta famille... Eh bien j'adore Georges, mais l'ombre de tristesse qui le recouvre me bouffe littéralement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens coupable. Pour Percy, Bill et toi on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons eu des liens. Quand à tes parents... Ils sont bien trop occupés ces derniers temps pour penser à moi. Surtout que je ne suis pas leur fille. Il n'y a donc en somme que ta sœur avec qui je reste proche.

Je suis un peu essoufflée. Mais mon petit monologue me fait du bien. C'est la première fois que je formule tout haut ce que je pense depuis longtemps tout bas.

-Tu es une jeune femme étrange.

-Tu trouves ?

-Tu ne les comprends pas. Mes parents ont peur de gêner. Ils sentent que quelque chose en toi à changer. Bill, Percy et moi n'avons jamais pu t'approcher tant tu étais collée à Ron et Harry. Et tu t'isoles depuis ta rupture avec mon petit frère. Harry n'a pas su trouver sa place entre vous deux. Après Ron est juste un empoté qui ne voit et ne comprend rien. Je crois que tu es beaucoup moins seule que ce que tu t'imagines.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une voix au loin crie mon nom. Ils me cherchent. Je fais un beau sourire à Charlie. Il se lève et attend que j'en fasse de même. Je souris un peu plus, il n'a pas fait le gentleman ô combien cliché en me tendant sa main. Je retire la serviette qui englobe mes cheveux et la fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Ensemble, nous avançons vers la demeure et je me sens bien.

L'heure du dîner est venue, je me suis installée à côté de Charlie. Je ne suis pas bien d'accord avec ce qu'il m'a dit cet après-midi mais je trouve sa compagnie intéressante. Il est loin d'être l'homme bourru que je m'imaginais et semble même très intelligent. Pourtant, alors que le dessert approche, nous ne nous sommes toujours pas adressés la parole.

-Mais Herm' ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! S'exclame Ginny si fort qu'une partie de la table se retourne vers elle.

-Dire quoi ? Demande Ron avec son tact incroyable.

-Herm' pense que l'identité de Shawnee n'est pas importante.

-Shawnee Emloyrie ? Interroge Charlie.

-Oui !, Ginny marque une brève pause. Mais attends, tu la connais ?

-Que crois tu petite sœur ? Que parce que je vis avec des dragons je ne lis pas ?

Je regarde interloquée l'échange. Charlie me connaît. Enfin, connaît Shawnee. Il lit. Il me lit. J'en suis pantoise. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres, j'ai la gorge soudainement sèche.

-Oh ! S'extasie Ginny. Quel est ton livre préféré ?

-''Au près de toi''. Répond Charlie sans la moindre hésitation.

Je lâche mon verre sous l'effet de la surprise. De tous les livres que j'ai écrit, c'est mon préféré. Il est celui dans lequel je me suis donnée le plus. J'ai passé des soirées entières à le relire, le corriger, l'améliorer. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait. Et bien qu'il est loin d'être mon plus grand succès, il est ma plus grande fierté.

-Ca raconte quoi ? Demande Ron la bouche pleine.

-Un petit garçon qui à l'âge de 4 ans se fait mordre par un loup-garou. Il est rejeté de tous et décide de garder son statut secret. A l'adolescence il rencontre trois garçons qui découvrent son secret et l'aident comme ils peuvent. Tout se brise quand un de ses ami se fait tuer par un autre. A la fin il meurt sur le champs de bataille à Poudlard avec sa femme et laissant son fils orphelin. Résume Ginny.

-C'est beaucoup plus profond que ça, reprend Charlie. John est seul dès le début de sa vie parce qu'il est différent. Il est totalement dingue d'être un ''monstre'' et ne veut pas faire de mal aux autres. Quand il rencontre Tomas Jerept, Kris Clasubi et Roger Gettoppew, sa solitude s'en va. Il a des personnes sur lesquelles il peut compter. Mais quand Tomas se fait tuer par Roger, c'est le drame de sa vie. Kris se fait arrêter pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et John se retrouve de nouveau seul. Et quand de nouveau la vie lui sourit il meurt avec son épouse. C'est un drame magnifique.

Remus. Un homme si bon à qui j'ai voulu rendre hommage. Un anagramme des noms de ses amis et l'utilisation du deuxième prénom de mon héros. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, aucun de mes amis n'a reconnu Remus. J'ai bien évidemment modifier quelques détails mais l'histoire était si évidente pour moi... Je veux que Teddy connaisse les détails. Qu'il soit fier, parce qu'il peut l'être.

-Moi je préfère ''Tendre jeunesse.''. C'est une jolie histoire d'amour. Mais la fin m'a déçu. Je voulais qu'Amanda finisse avec Sacha...

Charlie a un petit rire et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je sens déjà que je vais aimer la suite. Quel est l'avis de Charlie vis à vis de mon histoire avec Ron ? Jusqu'à présent il a excellé dans son interprétation.

-Voyons petite sœur, es-tu sûre d'être fan ? Amanda était beaucoup trop intelligente. Sacha restait enfantin malgré les années et Amanda n'avait pas vocation de le materner. Ce qui l'attendrissait au début à finit par la lasser. Pas de surprise. Elle ne voulait pas que Sacha décroche la lune mais elle attendait les petites attentions, elle voulait les discussions intéressantes pas des perpétuelles répétitions genre ''passes moi le sel'' ou ''qu'est ce qu'on mange ?''. Donc c'était évident que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Tu ne crois pas Hermione ?

Un sursaut m'échappe.

-Oh euh, oui. Oui je suis d'accord.

Je suis prise de court. Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé à moi ? Pourquoi pas à une autre personne de la table ? J'observe rapidement la table et suis bien heureuse de voir que les autres ne nous écoutent plus. Charlie répond à ma question silencieuse avec un sourire franc.

-Cette relation me fait penser à ta relation avec mon frère.

-C'est vrai ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé ! S'exclame Ginny aux aguets de ma moindre réaction.

J'ai envie de disparaître, de partir, de fuir les yeux pétillants de Ginny et ceux faussement bien veillant de Charlie. Il semble le comprendre.

-Bref, nous n'allons pas parler de Shawnee toute la soirée.

-Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait ! Rit Ginny.

Mais Charlie oriente déjà la discussion sur autre chose et le reste du dîner se passe bien.

Je me suis de nouveau enfuie. Je vais finir par croire que je ne mérite pas ma place à Gryffondor. Voir tous ses visages heureux c'est comme observer ma propre solitude. Alors plutôt que d'être seule sans pouvoir y remédier, j'ai préféré être seule par choix. Je suis devenue solitaire. Je regarde les étoiles qui clignotent. La musique hurle au loin. Si je me marie un jour, ce ne sera pas comme ça. J'aimerai être en petit comité. De toute façon il n'y aurait pas grand monde à inviter. Mais je souhaiterais éviter les paparazis. J'en ai déjà vu cinq ce soir. C'est épuisant. L'herbe craque, quelqu'un approche. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me retourner. Je me sens en confiance.

-Alors Hermione, tu m'as semblé stressé tout à l'heure.

Charlie. Évidemment il a compris. Cela s'impose à moi comme une évidence. Quelqu'un connaît mon petit secret.

-Le savais tu déjà ou m'as tu testé ?

-Je t'ai testé. Reconnaît Charlie. C'est lorsque j'en ai parlé avec Gin que je me suis mis à douter un peu. John, Remus ? Amanda et Sacha, toi et Ron ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis ?

-Je voulais connaître l'avis de mes proches sans faux semblant. Et puis je ne voulais pas que mes livres soient achetés parce que je suis Hermione Granger. Je me doute qu'un jour l'information va filé, mon éditeur fera passer ça pour une fuite mais je sais que ce sera pour augmenté encore les ventes, même si j'ai une jolie place dans le monde du livre.

Le sourire de Charlie me fait fondre. Il est chaleureux. Mature. Compréhensif. J'ai l'impression qu'il _lit_ en moi. Je lui souris en retour, reconnaissante. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de promesse, il ne dira rien. Et je suis heureuse qu'il ait si bien compris mes livres.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Shawnee.

Charlie se rapproche de moi. La lune brille. Il n'y a que nous. Il écarte une mèche de cheveux et la place derrière mon oreille. Puis il se penche et m'embrasse.

-Maintenant toi aussi tu connais un de mes secret. Chuchote-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

_Je vous rassure, je pense faire une suite. Peut être modifier un peu, on m'a dit que le baiser était trop rapide. Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Merci de m'avoir lu_

Mademoiselle Lys


End file.
